Dad's Army - Big Guns
Dad's Army - Big Guns is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 3rd June 1991. Description Three more brilliant episodes with Walmington-on-Sea's front line fighting force. Episode Info *'BIG GUNS' Our heroes recieve some heavy artillery when a dirty great naval gun (which makes a pretty big bang) is delivered in the Home Guard's yard. When the platoon has worked out how to fire it - and what to aim it at - Captain Mainwaring calls an emergency Town Council meeting. The bandstand is in the direct line of fire... *'MENACE FROM THE DEEP' 'Gawd help Walmington-on-Sea' - the Home Guard is manning the machine gun post at the end of the pier. Pike's lost the boat and the food, Frazer hears the cry of ancient mariners in the deep...and the platoon is nearly blown to Kingdom Come. *'THE BULLET IS NOT FOR FIRING' Engaging enemy aircraft with rapid fire platoon uses up its precious ammunition and Captain Mainwaring calls a Court of Enquiry ...scheduled to coincide with the vicar's choir practice. When Jonesy hears the sound of angels in the middle of his testimony, he thinks his time has come.. Cast Trivia *The copyright warning and the "opening" ident of the BBC Video 'globe' logo are starting bits of this video just before the first episode ("Big Guns") that is featured on this video. Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:VHS Category:Dad's Army Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:1991 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987